Night And Moon
by CalamityMei
Summary: He thought fighting for the Kingdom would be enough, that saving the Oracle would provide him with the comfort he needed. However comfort came in a form unprecedented for a simple Glaive. Love. Luna/Nyx, Rated M.


**A/N: So I did a thing, there's not enough love for Nyx/Luna and plus I'm just trash for them so this was bound to come sooner or later. I don't post here often but know that if I do it'll probably just be Nyx/Luna stuff. I suppose for now this piece is a oneshot, however I can see the potential in it being made into something more, who knows right now haha. Either way enjoy, leave a review if you want more LuNyx, all warnings will be below.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. Contains one use of the 'f' word and detailed descriptions of sex.**

-

The hood fell around blonde tresses, laying neatly upon the nape of her neck as she closed his apartment door behind her. There was an innocence there, her eyes gazing at him in the low light of the room. She shouldn't be here, he told himself. It was dangerous, oh so dangerous, especially when she looked at him the way she was now, heavy lids and fluttering eyelashes.

"I came, to see if you were well." Her voice was but a whisper, filling the room with conversation. "Your injuries...you didn't-." Words were lost to her, her eyes downcast, hands fumbling In front of her, unsure of what words to speak to offer comfort. "How do you fair?" She managed.

"I fair fine." His words were but steel against her silk. Bandages covered a majority of his torso, wrapped over and across his back. He hated the formalities, even now. Even after their kiss. How can such a searing memory not be engraved into every fibre of her being, for it tormented his ever waking thought. How her eyes half-lidded drank him in as his mouth caressed hers. How she let the smallest of whimpers escape as he drew Luna deeper into the kiss, the memory forever vivid as if conceived only moments ago.

"I...see." She hesitated as she met his eyes with earnest. She indeed was here to check on his wellbeing. Well, she needn't bother, for this was a scratch for any Glaive. He would not appear weak for fear of frailty. "Then, Sir Ulric I bid you a good evening." Her tone was rushed, her cheeks flushed in quiet discomfort. She dipped into something between a curtsy and a bow before reaching for the door knob.

In two strides he was upon her. His hand enveloping hers before she could twist the door to open. They both stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Luna's back pressed against the front of his chest, her heart a jack-hammer ready to pave way, her hand a delicate flower in contrast to his callused, battle-worn palms. "Stay," he pressed as his grip gently removed her own from the handle of the door.

He knew how dangerous. How damned stupidly dangerous this was. But he threw caution to the wind when they had kissed, the searing burn etched for an eternity.

"Stay." Nyx whispered in repeat as he pulled her hand back to her side, never releasing it, his touch gentle, coaxing. Their breathing was the only music in the room, but she could have sworn so was the beat of her heart, so full to bursting. How long had they denied themselves? For duty, for the country, for hearth and home? How long had they both wanted to feel each others touch since that searing kiss?

Luna daren't turn, for fear of looking into his eyes and getting lost. For fear of being utterly and completely devoid of any obligation tonight. She felt his hand enveloping hers, a cautionary grip, one of reassurance, one of comfort.

"We can't." She knew, of course she did, she was the Oracle and for that reason was to stay blessedly innocent. But she was also a woman, a future Queen. The words were weak from her mouth, hardly any meaning behind them and he knew, Nyx knew. They were both enraptured in each other, beyond what they possibly could have imagined, the heart swelled at the thought. His fingers found purchase along her bare arms, idly trailing past her wrist, to her elbow. Her breath hitched.

"Nyx..." His name caressed her breath, every smooth letter upon her tongue. She could feel her face warming, her stomach somersaulting into oblivion as he touched her, barely grazing the soft skin of her arm, sending goosebumps to follow. "Nyx, we mustn't." Breathy words with no meaning, and he knew for he did not stop but only found himself grasping her hand once again, those small, delicate hands.

"You remember, last night." His voice felt too loud in this quiet space, he swore the candlelight flickered in response as if angry he disturbed the very air. The comment was not a question for he knew she knew what he spoke of. The kiss, the way she leaned into him, the way they both lost themselves and if it weren't for Libertus having some poor timing, did they dare to think where it could have gone.

Luna gave a meek nod at his meaning, and he could have sworn she leaned back into him more so, any further and there was only so much control even a Glaive could muster. "What do you want Luna?" he whispered into her neck, his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

She could have sighed at the way he said her shortened name upon his lips. No Oracle, no Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, just Luna. But that was the catch, she was an Oracle, she was to be Queen, she had a purpose, there was no room for...love? Is that what this was? She did not know for she had not experienced it before. Sure she loved Ravus and she loved her parents, but what of a love not by blood? Her head muddled to think of words when around Nyx, her heart leapt like a newborn fawn finding its footing for the first time. And the way he had kissed her, her name a caress on his lips as they had smothered her and evoked such a song from her throat that just the thought was cause for a blush.

Her heart was caught in a snare and she wasn't sure if she could escape. Or even if she wanted to. "I want-," she hesitated for she knew whatever choice was made today would impact the rest of her life. Perhaps it was the thought of having almost lost him a days past, or perhaps it was the kiss that spurred her to life, or even the countless times he had saved her, from threat and herself. She knew as soon as her answer was known would cause an uncontrollable force of two people who simply felt meaning for each other. So instead of words, she turned, her hair dancing behind her as it fell to her back. Her decision made.

And she kissed him.

Nyx's eyes went wide with momentary shock until his keen senses registered her intent. Luna kissed with purpose, and so Nyx kissed just as hard back. Her lips crashed against his as she parted for him to allow his tongue to explore her. By the Gods he missed this. He pushed her so she was flush against the door, one of his hands finding the soft curve of her cheek, angling it just so, so that he could deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he thought he would come undone in a moment. Her hands found security around his neck, his height towering over her as she stood on her toes. Their breaths grew ragged as they were forced to part in order to draw breath, Nyx placed his forehead upon hers, his breathing matching her own. He grabbed her hand, placing it over the curve of his pectoral, where his heart beat furiously. "Do you feel it." He held her hand in place, the accelerated thump thump of his heart reverberating through her hand. "My intent, what you do to me. God's Luna..." Words failed him. He kissed her forehead, resuming back to resting his own on hers. "I can't get you out of my thoughts, my dreams. You are my peace."

Her throat constricted with a sob. How the Gods played such a cruel fate on them both. His hands grasped either side of her face as he kissed away her tears until all he tasted was her and the salt of such a heavy heart. He knew her tears were not because of this, what was between them and how they felt, but because of this world and the damning destinies it laid out. He kissed her cheeks one by one, until all shed tears were but dried and wracking sobs diminished. He wouldn't see the woman he loved be destroyed by what the Gods had deemed suitable. _Fuck the Gods, _he thought, as his eyes turned downcast to the ring of the Lucii upon his ring finger. He had had his fill of Gods.

"Luna." Her gaze turned back to his own as he still held her there, a comfort, a release. His eyes glistened with intent, of love and of purest of feelings. She could see it, for she could see his soul, his love for her and her alone. No words were needed, they both knew, they both knew the moment she had set foot in his apartment. The moment he had kissed her before. It was written as plainly as the tomes in Insomnia's Library, they loved one another.

They crashed into each other with newfound fervour. Nyx trailed kisses from her honeyed lips down her jaw, her neck, the sweet dip between her clavicle and collarbone. She gasped as he lingered there, her head tilting back against the wooden frame of the door, her nails scratching it's surface. "Nyx..." she breathed as she swore she couldn't possibly feel anymore for she would come undone just from his lips upon her skin.

He brought his lips back to her own, kissing her hard. His tongue found hers as they danced, and he groaned at the hardness in his breeches, the agonising torment of having her so close that his injuries were but a forgotten ache in comparison to his growing erection. And then she let out which was quite possibly the most beautiful of tunes, a moan escaping her lips as she gasped for breath and he thought then that he would just take her, against the door. But no, he would make sure this was perfect, that she felt every whisper of pleasure owed to her, he would make it slow and burning, until she reached her climax and his name would be the last thing she'd scream.

He could never tire of these lips. The soft caresses they placed on his own, the way her teeth grazed his bottom lip when she lost herself in the kiss. _Dear Gaia, _she would be the end of him. He groaned in sweet agony as her body ground flush against his, her leg brushing against the arousal there. She pulled back in shock, searching his eyes. "Gods, Nyx, you're still healing, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I-" he silenced her with another kiss, another groan escaping him as she moved against him again.

"You're not hurting me like you think you are." He sighed, kissing her jaw. "This." He growled, rolling his hips so that his hardness was against her warmth to show her, to give evidence to what she did to him. She let out a cry of surprise, her hands finding comfort in his hair, gripping his braids.

His fingers reached for the clasp of her cloak. Testing, making sure he wasn't reading too much into what this was. A simple click and it pooled around her feet, like water spilt from a flask. She wore a simple gown of white embroidered with gold filigree. Sleeves reaching the crook of her elbow with gold lace trim. Her hands found the planes of his chest, her touch gentle as it trailed over the bandages there, where he had been struck by a Behemoth. He would do it all again if it meant saving her. "Does it still hurt?" Her hand trailed down the bandage, along his torso, her touch gentle as it grazed skin, Nyx's breath hitching. "No- at least, not when you're touching me." Her blush was exactly the response he wanted, and he couldn't help but smirk as he guided her hand over the bandages, down from his shoulder, over his pectorals and across his abdomen. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt you." She could see the dried blood from where the wound had reopened from before, her hand lingering there. "I don't want you to have cause to take longer to heal." She looked up at him then, her hand drifting back up over the plains of his chest, skin against her palm. God's how could she say that when she did this to him with such a simple touch.

He grasped her wrist pulling it from him. "Your touch is more than enough to make me forget any injury." His free hand trailed down her shoulder, to the inside of her arm. "I can barely think when you touch me." He wanted her to know, needed her to know how much she meant to him, what she did to him. He pushed closer to her, her palm laying flat against his chest as his hand still held her wrist. "Your touch is healing me. In more ways you could know Luna." She gasped as she felt his hardness against her core again, grazing against her dress and her underwear. His gaze softened, his lips barely inches from hers, the anticipation surely to put her to her doom.

"Can I touch you?" He asked with careful consideration, his fingers stroking absently along the inside of her arm. He would ask nothing of her that she didn't want, hell if she asked for him to wrest the heavens for her he damn well would collect every star. And in the moment that she kissed his lips, his jaw and the sensitive skin below the lobe of his ear with a whisper of _yes, _he met her lips once again with the same fervour from before.

His gentle stroking of her arm found the soft roundness of her breast, his hand palming it soothingly over her dress as he kissed her. She gasped into his mouth with a whimper as he explored and quickly deemed that there was far too much material between them. Nyx fumbled for the zip of the dress at her back before running it down the length. Her breathing had turned erratic, her breast heaving as the dress found its way to floor upon the cloak. Luna stepped from it, her only modesty the white underwear she adorned. He could've sworn that her blush spread from her cheeks to her chest as he couldn't help but stare and drink her in. She was a Goddess.

"God's..." he breathed. Luna brought her arms up in a shy attempt at covering herself but Nyx would be having none of that. He wanted to marvel her, to worship her body. By the heavens he wanted to make her call his name in ecstasy. He touched her bare shoulder with his lips, trailing them up to her neck his hands holding her bare waist as she craned her neck away, allowing him better access. He felt the softness over her stomach his hands rising up, up, up until they landed on her bra. He hesitated, seeking permission as he kissed and caressed. A moan was his answer and so he unfastened the clasp of her bra from the back, sliding the straps from her shoulders slowly, teasingly. Until the garment fell to the ground and she was bared to him.

He wasted no time on letting his hands find purchase. His touch grazed below the rise of her breast, her head tilted back in anticipation, her hands finding comfort in his hair. Then his palm enveloped her and she breathed out a whimper of delight. That was all the incentive he needed as he palmed her breast, the nipple hardening at his ministrations. His thumb slid over her nipple, the tightened bud swelling at the touch, and Luna's whimpers made his mind numb with pleasure. She gripped him furiously, her mouth parted as she rocked her head side to side against the door. His mouth trailed down from her neck, past that particular spot he loved in the dip by her collarbone and down further, only to take her other nipple into his mouth.

She bucked toward him, biting down on her lip in an attempt to diminish the sound of her moans but to no avail. He grazed his teeth over the hardened bud and she thought she saw stars. Her breathing was coming faster and her chest pushed further into him, into his mouth. He toyed with her, fingers pulling and twisting, his mouth pleasuring each breast, taking turns to pay special attention to both. She was going to come undone.

She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him feverishly. He grabbed her legs and wrapped her around him, her legs resting upon his hips as he guided her to the bed. He laid her down gently, trailing his kisses back down from her sweet lips, to her breasts, lingering but a moment before trailing down her stomach, past her navel to the top of the elastic of her underwear. His gaze sauntered up to her, and her eyes were hooded with ecstasy, her cheeks flushed and her skin clammy to the touch. His fingers rested either side of the material, stroking her thighs, her hips in quiet comfort. He could see her wetness through her underwear, and nothing turned him on more than knowing that he was the reason of her arousal.

He kissed her there, right at the apex of her thighs and she let out a cry through her fingers. He smirked, kissing her again through the cotton, a finger coming to stroke her languidly, slowly. Her legs tightened around him, as did his trousers even more so. He was done with barriers.

He stood momentarily, drinking Luna in, laid before him, her arms between her breasts her fingers covering her mouth and part of her modesty as she showed through her innocence. Dear God could she be a vision even more so? He undid his breeches, sliding them down to only stand there in his underwear. Luna took in a sharp breath as she took him in, her eyes betraying her, glancing down to catch sight of his arousal. He wanted her to see, to know.

He found the comfort between her legs once again, resuming his stroking, keeping it light, slow, teasing. He loved it when she arched her back when he stroked her top to bottom and back again, he loved the breathy moans that escaped her with every kiss he placed on the exposed skin of her thighs. He grasped the underwear either side and pulled it down, ever so slowly down her thighs, past her knees, until he discarded them on the floor.

And then he truly took her in.

Her whole nakedness in front of him. She was a feast, an Oracle indeed. He felt his control slip when he glanced at her centre, her arousal that he had caused. And then he was between her legs with his mouth upon her for he could not let a moment go to waste. The small patch of triangle blonde hair that rested above her core was softer than silk. His nose trailed through it as he found his goal and licked her fully. The moan that escaped her was utter glory, glory in her pleasure, glory in how he elicited it from her.

He needed to hear it again.

And so he took her in his mouth as he sucked, and licked. His tongue darting out to satiate her wetness. He rubbed her thighs with his hands, coaxing her to open wider for him as he tasted her. She held the sheets with a white knuckled grip, as her moans grew in intensity for she could no longer muffle them behind her hands. His tongue flicked over the most sensitive spot, causing her to almost scream his name, he deemed to do it again. And so he did. "Gods Nyx!" she screamed into the dim of the apartment her climax imminent. His finger came to stroke her while his tongue did also, her wetness slicking him as he inserted it, curving it and finding the spot which caused her hips to buck and his name to be but a wail on her lips and she began to tighten around him. His finger pounding in and out, his tongue licking, suckling.

Her release was exquisite. She was gorgeous in it as Nyx watched her buck her back and scream his name. She turned her face to the pillows, muffling her pants of climax. Nyx kissed her stomach, rubbing her legs with easy encouragement as she rode out her orgasm. "By the Gods." She mumbled as her chest heaved and her hands sought for his own. He laced them with hers and kissed her throat, her lips, her forehead, always back to her lips. She broke the kiss gently, looking into his eyes, the endless sea of blue glistening in the low-light. "What about you?" She said meekly.

And all the blood left his brain. "No- uh, no tonight is about you." He stammered, kissing her cheek, tracing idle circles around her breasts. They lay there like that, side by side for what felt like an eternity before a whisper of his name came from her lips. "Nyx?" Her hands caressed his face.

"Hm?" He hummed as his lips made their way back to the mounds of her breasts. "What if I want to...to, touch you?" Her eyes couldn't meet his, her flush overtaking any colour she had in her face. He was at a loss, she sat up and she kissed him. His hands coming around her, pulling her to him. He wanted tonight to be about her, he wanted her to climax over and over until she was shuddering and exhausted. He broke the kiss, "Luna-" and then all words left him as she started rubbing him through his underwear.

_By all things that are holy. _Nyx averted his gaze to the ceiling the ache of her touching him through the material of his modesty caused a delicious pain that only made him harden more in her hand. "Tell me how...show me." She whispered. Words could barely formulate as he felt her shy hands grasp him, pumping unsurely and crippling slow. "Yes," was all his brain could muster. He guided her hand away for a moment so that he could shed the obstacle. She stared at him, and although Nyx had never cared for anyone's gaze upon him, hers threatened to undo him right there and then. He knelt back in front of her, grasping her hand in his. He proceeded to wrap it around his arousal, she breathed in quickly as she touched him. "Now...like this." He guided her hand up and down his length, painfully slow so that she could gauge the meaning. He groaned as she moved of her own accord, his own slickness coating her hand. "Am-am I hurting you?" she questioned as he groaned through his teeth. His brain found it an almost impossibility to form some semblance of words, let alone a whole cohesive sentence. "No." He breathed. She was unsure of what pace to set, whether it was like how he had done with her, slow then fast, then slow again, or how hard to grip him, where to touch him to make him elicit more noise of pleasure. So she rubbed her thumb over the tip and he grasped her wrist tightly, breathing heavily. She had done something wrong, she knew her incompetence would show, she wanted him to feel as good as he had made her and instead she had been a fool. Nyx could see it in her eyes and managed to form words.

"If you kept going...I would have..." he took in a breath as his head rested on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have lasted as long when we..." he looked up at her, she knew his meaning, and blushed immensely. "Oh..." she voiced, words beyond her.

He kissed her then, his tongue seeking out hers as he climbed upon her his arousal sliding against the heated core between her thighs. She moaned into the kiss as he groaned at the simple touch. He slid against her again, the feel of her slickness against the hardness of him driving him half wild. He deepened the kiss as he found her entrance and slowly, seeking permission as he kissed, as her hands gripped his hair, her legs upon his hips pulling him to her, he slid in.

She gasped in pain at first, letting out a small cry as he let her adjust to his length. He was her first, and he knew it to be painful within the first few seconds, but then pain would turn to pleasure and he would not have her experience anything less. She kissed him again as he pulled back and thrust back into her, the pain less now, her cry turning into a moan of ecstasy in his mouth. And then again, but this time all the way out until it was only the tip within her and he planted himself to the hilt within her both letting out their sounds of pleasure. He moved at a slow rhythm at first, grasping her breasts, her thighs, as she writhed below him. He grasped one of her legs higher, letting himself go deeper, as he sped up, watching her face watch his own face of pleasure, his lips parted, his eyes heavy.

His braids fell around him as he picked up the pace, his rhythm constant as he held up that leg, angling himself just so, so that he could hit the spot he had found earlier, the one that had sent her careening. She screamed his name, the delight on her tongue, as his forehead rested upon hers as he thrust harder his release imminent as he felt her tightening around him. "Luna," he groaned her name as he could feel the last few seconds of pleasure drawing him in and he pounded hard and fast, the bed shaking, Luna's back rising, her nails dragging up his back as she sought her release with an arch of her back, his own following as he sheathed completely inside her, his body shaking from the power of it. He pulsed within her as the last of his climax eddied away.

Nyx was careful not to fall upon her, instead he lied gently upon her, still within her, gentle kisses a comfort as she rode out the last wave of her climax. Their chests heaved with exertion and their bodies were coated in a fine sheen of sweat. As Nyx pulled himself from her he lied next to her, pulling her to his arms, the thin veil of the covers long forgotten as he pulled her to him.

_By the Gods. _His heart was fit to burst as he found her head rest upon his chest, one of her legs entangled around his. He knew he would take her many times tonight, for they could not diminish the desire they both felt.

He pulled her to him, encircling her in the embrace of his arms feeling a contentment a Glaive like him could only dream. He listened to her breathing slow, her breasts against his side, rising and falling with his own chest. May he capture this moment in a picture and save it for darker moments. Her hair had come undone from its updo, splayed about her like a halo.

Her gaze drifted to him as she reached up, her hand idly tracing the tattoo just below his eye and kissed him. Softly and pliantly he obliged, his hands roaming the silkiness of her skin, the shudder it brought from her. He could feel himself hardening again. _She will be the end of me._

She broke the kiss, a hair's breadth between them as their breaths mixed with each others. He brushed an absent tendril from her face, caressing her cheek lovingly, with all the tender grace of a feather, scared any coarseness would shatter the perfection of such a moment. "I love you, Nyx Ulric." It was but a whisper, upon the honeyed lips of the lady that he cradled in his arms. Had a man ever been so lucky to hear those words? Could a moment go from perfection to pure euphoria from just a few simple words spilled from the mouth of an angel.

His heart swelled at that, a smile wider than the smirks he was so used to giving. He leaned in, kissing her softly, not for pleasure but for acceptance. To know that she was his. "I love you too, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret." She smiled, a dazzling smile, laced with the exhaustion of pleasure.

They both came together kissing with the solidarity of their love, hands roaming, skin on fire, him inside her once again pleasing her, coaxing her, causing her to once more scream his name many times into the night.


End file.
